


Stranger Things Lesbian Fuckfest (1)

by DeviousChimera



Series: ST Lesbian Fuckfest [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousChimera/pseuds/DeviousChimera
Summary: The younger girls explore themselves at a sleepover
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler
Series: ST Lesbian Fuckfest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Stranger Things Lesbian Fuckfest (1)

ST lesbian fuckfest

Max and Eleven are having a sleepover and so are Nancy and Robin. In the middle of the night, El gets up to pee and when she comes back she's surprised to see that Max is asleep naked under her sheets. El keeps staring at her best friend's covered naked body, that is until she shifts her position and the sheets come off completely and the redhead is there for El to look at in her naked glory. El inadvertently starts fingering herself slowly before stripping and getting under her sheets. El keeps touching herself looking at Max when in her sleep she moans El's name; she's having a wet dream.

Max, without warning, gets up and squirts everywhere and her sheets are soaked. El squirts herself at the sight of Max spilling out her sweet juices everywhere.

They both look at each other dead in the eye for 5 seconds before going at each other like animals and before you know it they're making out and sucking each other's tits and pussies  
"Oh El I've always wanted to do this"  
"Ahhhmmmph me too Max, your so beautiful"  
They get into a 69 position and since both of them are virgins they cum quick and leak out on each other's faces. They collapse and cuddle for a while and then Max gets an idea.  
"Should we scissor?"  
El, not knowing what that means, nods in approval as her tits get hard again. Max positions both of them and they feel electric as their pussies rub against each other for the first time and they moan loudly, so much so that Nancy and Robin get up and walk over to their room.

They quickly get aroused by the loud moans and screams and they absentmindedly start touching themselves outside their door but Robin's curiosity gets the best of her and she opens the door but Max and El don't stop, they look at the masturbating pair and get even more turned on. Robin slowly starts stripping Nancy while she does the same to her. They touch each other's hot bodies and get on top of each other on the bed, making out slowly and enjoying each other while Max and El can't get enough of each other's pussies, cumming and squirting multiple times.

"Girls, join us," says Nancy, to everyone's surprise. They make their way to the bed and Robin and Nancy run their hands over El and Max's soft bodies. Robin starts sucking Max's boobs and Nancy licks El's pussy. "Hmm, Max's cum tastes so good on your pussy El," says Nancy. They all switch between their pussies and boobs before getting in a 69 position. Max with Robin and El with Nancy. They moan and whimper into each other's pussies as Max makes out with El and Nancy and Robin swap spit and cum. They all turn to each other in a circle and announce: "AHHH FUCKKKKK I'M GONNA CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"  
Squirt after squirt after squirt ensues and they all drown in each other's fluids in a cum shower which was like a literal geyser. Then they grind against each other and lick off their cum. They're all exhausted from their mind-fucking orgasms and they quickly fall asleep naked in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece so constructive criticism and suggestions would be appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
